


I'm A Screamer Baby, Make Me A Mute

by leonard_mccoy



Category: The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alec is a yin fen addicted vampire, Dom Magnus/Sub Alec, M/M, Malec, its very gay, magnus uses his magic to enhance everything, vampire!Alec
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 19:12:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17452760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leonard_mccoy/pseuds/leonard_mccoy
Summary: When Alec drinks from Jace to test Magnus' patience, Magnus punishes him.





	I'm A Screamer Baby, Make Me A Mute

Magnus’ warlock mark seemed to shine brighter as he examined his handiwork. Alec was completely naked, his arms and wrists tied behind his back, his legs wrapped around Magnus’ thighs, facing him. The warlock was completely dressed, turned on by the sight of the powerful ex-shadowhunter in this position, completely at his mercy. A small smirk played at the corners of Magnus’ lips as he carded one hand through Alec's hair. 

“You do look perfect like this, Alexander” he murmured, ignoring the desperation in Alec's eyes. It was clear he was just as aroused but Magnus hadn't allowed him to move just yet. 

Alec moaned softly, and the warlock chuckled. 

“Patience.”

He leaned in, softly licking from Alec's throat to the lobe of his left ear. One hand remained angled firmly in his hair, both a gesture of dominance and an anchor, in case either of them needed it. 

Alec was practically trembling with anticipation as Magnus took his time, tightening the grip on his hair to force his head to the side, in order to gain better access to his neck, which he marked up, biting and sucking deep purple marks into the pale skin. 

Alec's silver hair fell into his eyes, and he closed his eyes, trying to focus on anything other than Magnus’ sinful mouth. Not that that was an easy task. Alec knew that the warlock was using magic to increase the sensations he was feeling, bewitching his senses and relaxing his mind only to take it slowly apart. 

Small sounds left him, but he couldn't speak. One snap of Magnus’ fingers had rendered him temporarily unable to form words, only incoherent sounds. He would be lying if he protested that he didn't find that a turn on as much as the warlock did. The idea of giving up so much control.. 

Magnus completely ignored Alec's clear pleas for him to hurry, instead making sure of running his tongue smoothly over every inch of skin and every scar, pausing to suck marks into the most sensitive places he could find. 

When he was finally done, he forced Alec's legs further apart with magic and held them there. 

“If you want friction, Alexander, make it yourself.”

Alec whined sharply, before trying to rut against him. This was made much harder by the magic preventing him from closing his legs, especially when Magnus forced them impossibly further apart. 

“You don't seem to be working very hard for it”The warlock observed. “Was I wrong?”

Alec moaned sharply, trying to convey that he did need it, that he needed it more than anything, but his desperation only made Magnus smirk, forcing Alec's head forwards, resting his forehead against his shoulder. 

The ex-shadowhunter fought his grip, but there was no use. It was practically iron. 

“If you were planning to get off tonight, I suggest you try a bit harder” Magnus observed, as Alec struggled to rut against him more, now practically shaking with the effort. 

He moaned sharply, over and over, closing his eyes again, tighter than before. Heat was pooling in the pit of his stomach, but it wasn't enough. It definitely wasn't enough and he felt like he could literally cry from the frustration. There was no way he could do this..not like this. 

He tried to convey that he needed help, but Magnus only carded through his hair in silence holding him. 

Alec kept going, focusing on that small amount of heat that was very slowly moving downwards. 

But it wasn't enough and he knew that it wasn't enough, just as much as Magnus did. 

He continued whining softly, trying and failing to form words. 

“My dear Alexander” Magnus said softly. “Either you bring yourself over the edge or you can sleep like this, bound and unsatisfied. I am not going to help you. It might teach you to keep your fangs to yourself in the future.”

Alec moaned sharply, trying again, but his strength was definitely giving out. If only he hadn't tested Magnus’ patience by drinking from Jace. The warlock was definitely enjoying this as much as him, though, that was obvious. 

Alec stopped moving, too exhausted to keep rutting against him. 

“Giving up I see” Magnus murmured. “Well then, let this be a lesson to you. Sleep now.”

Alec moaned softly, but Magnus kept him in the exact same position, almost cruelly. Alec knew that the warlock definitely meant every word. 

He closed his eyes for a third time as he felt Magnus’ magic forcing the small amount of heat he'd managed to build up right out of him. If he wanted to come, he'd have to try all over again. 

Alec had definitely learned his lesson now. 

 

 


End file.
